In The Night
by ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: After being approached by Gabriel, Marinette and the famous designer have been working hard on a new fashion line, allowing her to spend a lot more time with Adrien. Maybe Marinette's been spending just a bit too much time over at the Agreste mansion...
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this fic came about when my sister and I were talking about ML scenarios. x3**

* * *

Techno music blasted from the speakers as Nino scratched the records, amping up the crowd. Cameras flashed brilliantly, dancing around the room in steady bursts, in rhythm with the multicolored show lights. People clapped and whistled, some were out of their seats, jumping up and down to the beat.

The atmosphere was unlike anything Marinette had ever experienced before. She would've compared it to one of Jagged Stone's concerts and the first fashion show of Gabriel Agreste she had attended, but there was just something about tonight that made it feel vastly different, but she couldn't place what it was exactly.

There was a thrill in the air, some sort of electricity that coursed through it. It was almost palpable, even.

Models began walking out onto the catwalk, wearing the newest autumn designs from Gabriel's. But Gabriel Agreste wasn't the only one to design these outfits. Mr. Agreste had reached out to Marinette to work on his new fashion line with him. He wanted a fresh and talented mind to work alongside him and make this his best line yet, and knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the only choice to be his new protege.

Even though she already had a taste of one of her creations being modeled because of Gabriel Agreste, this was something else entirely. She couldn't stop the grin that now felt like a fixture on her face as she watched the models come and go wearing her innovated designs. Marinette even had to pinch herself when she started to feel like she was in a dream.

"This is all real, girl!" Alya reminded her with a light laugh and a one-armed hug when she saw what her best friend was doing. "I'm so proud of you!"

Marinette laughed. "Working with Gabriel Agreste was honestly one of the best experiences of my life, I learned so much! Do you think he's here? I want to thank him," Marinette began looking around the room, but the only faces she recognized were those of her friends and family.

"I don't know, maybe he'll make a surprise appearance tonight?"

Marinette glanced around the room once more, with no luck. She felt Alya's elbow in her ribs and turned her attention back to her friend.

"It's Adrien's turn!" squealed Alya, shooting her friend a sly look.

Adrien walked down the catwalk in the most gorgeous black poplin trench coat. It was unbuttoned, but the position of the buttons easily told that when shut, it was an asymmetrical coat. Its length reached about mid-thigh. His sleeves were pushed up, nearly reaching his elbows. Underneath, Adrien sported a dark grey vest, a black tie, and a white collared shirt. He had one hand stuffed in his pocket as he strut down the runway. When he spotted Marinette towards the end of the catwalk, he beamed and reached out his hand for her.

She blinked in shock, her mind gone blank as she realized what he was asking.  
"Go on, Marinette! He wants you to join him on stage!" Alya encouraged, getting her out of her seat and nudging her towards Adrien.

Marinette hesitantly got up on stage, taking his hand. The crowd cheered and whistled, causing her eyes to go wide. Then she felt Adrien squeeze her hand. The gesture brought her focus back to him, and he gave her an encouraging nod and smile. Marinette let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding and her shoulders relaxed. She waved to the crowd as Adrien clapped for her, along with everyone else in the room.

Then he lead her backstage as the show continued on.

"Thank you," she sighed with relief. "I totally froze up there."

"It's okay, it's a bit nerve-wracking the first time," he said with a half-shrug of his shoulder. "Anyway, my father said it's okay that I celebrate with you, Alya, and Nino tonight!"

"Really? That's awesome! It wouldn't feel right without you there, you know."

Adrien grinned just a bit wider at her words. Coming from her, it really meant a lot. "Alya said we're going to a party with everyone from school."

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun. My parents baked pretty much everything you can possibly think of for it," she laughed, and his smile broadened at the sound. "By the way, is your father here?" Marinette glanced around backstage. "I want to thank him again for the opportunity and for all of this."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," she heard a cool, yet still somewhat friendly voice greet from behind her.

She spun around on the balls of her feet. "Ah, Mr. Agreste! I just wanted to thank you for everything. It was an absolute dream to work with you, you have no idea just what it means to me that you took a chance on me."

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from having to go an entire season without releasing a new line. In this business, that's considered a catastrophe. You have a bright future ahead of you, young lady," Gabriel praised, giving her a half-smile and a nod.

Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear, unintentionally exposing her earrings, as she looked down at the ground with slight embarrassment. Gabriel's eyes went wide, then narrowed momentarily as he briefly focused on them.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"And thank you for letting me celebrate with Marinette and my friends tonight, Father," Adrien made sure to squeeze in.

"Oh, uh," Gabriel cleared his throat. "Well just make sure you have your bodyguard pick you up by 9," Gabriel's voice suddenly became cooler, but neither Adrien nor Marinette noticed. He turned away without another word.

Adrien turned back to Marinette with a grin. "Want to watch the rest of the show backstage?"

Marinette giggled. "Sure, it'll be interesting to watch from this point of view."

Gabriel stormed into his dressing room and slammed the door behind him.

"Master?" Nooroo's meek voice asked as he appeared.

"Those earrings… First my son and his ring, now Marinette and the earrings? Could it be a coincidence, too?" Gabriel pondered aloud, tapping his index finger to his mouth.

Nooroo floated next to his master, not saying a word.

"There's something about Miss Dupain-Cheng that feels so familiar… could she really be her?" he took out his tablet from a bag on the table and pulled up a video of Ladybug doing a recent interview.

"Of course fighting akumas can get a bit draining at times, but we'd never let that stop us from saving Paris," she laughed, the sound sweet and very familiar.

Gabriel heard this laugh often in his home, particularly lately. Not only did she come over to work on their fashion line, but she spent a lot of time with his son, too. This girl was brilliant, talented, skillful, and she treated Adrien with the utmost kindness. She was certainly very likable, and one of the very few people in the world that could make him genuinely smile. It was also very clear how important this girl was to his son.

"No…" he groaned, tossing the tablet to the side before he leaned his hands on the desk. He hung his head, shaking it back and forth as he fumed.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino left the show together, a bit later than their classmates had. Given Nino was the DJ, Alya the vlogger and reporter, Adrien the head model in the show, and Marinette the main reason for it all, they were nearly the last to leave the building.

Once they got close to the venue the party was being held at, Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm gently to stop her.

She stopped walking and glanced back at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"Uhh…" she suddenly spaced out, caught off-guard by his question, tone, and the intenseness of his gaze. "Yes, of course," she blinked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Good!" he grinned, pulling a black handkerchief from his pocket and tying it around her eyes.

"Adrien? What -"

"Trust me. I'm not going to let you crash into anything, I promise."

Marinette took a couple of steps with her arms held out in front of her. Adrien took one of them in his, bringing it back down to her side. He didn't let her go from his grasp.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly sounded very deflated. Marinette turned her head to face him instinctively.

"Of course, what's wrong, Adrien?"

Adrien looked up ahead and saw Alya and Nino going into the party, probably warning the guests they were coming. "Do you think you'll still come over sometimes? Now that you're no longer working with my father, I.…" he trailed off from his thought, and the fact that she couldn't see his face as he said those words made her feel really anxious.

Marinette stopped walking again. "As long as you want me there, and I'm allowed at your house, I'll be there. I'll swing by so much, I bet you'll get sick of me," she elbowed playfully with a laugh.

Adrien couldn't help but grin in response. "Really?"

"Really," she assured him.

"That's not true, you know. I'd never get sick of you."

"We'll see," she shrugged, though her broad smile an indicator that she was teasing.

The two chatted happily as they closed the gap between them and the party.

Adrien guided her into the room and whispered, "Everyone has a surprise for you," before removing her blindfold. She was greeted by her parents surrounding a massive cake of an exquisite dress, and her friends with colorfully wrapped gifts in their hands.

"Wow, you guys!" she cried, her eyes starting to water. "You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," she said with her hand covering her mouth.

"Of course we did!" Nino exclaimed, his arm around Alya's shoulders.

"You do so much for everyone else," Alix added in.

"So it's time we all did something special for you," finished Max.

Marinette ran to her friends, her arms reaching out for hugs. Then she turned back towards her cake, a complete marvel worthy of a celebration of its own in her eyes.

"This cake is absolutely stunning," she told her parents, her eyes continuing to go over it in complete awe.

"A beautiful cake for our beautiful daughter," Tom chuckled. "We're so proud of you, honey."

"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom," she gave them both a long hug. "It's because of you two that I was able to get this far, you know."

"You should go celebrate with your friends, sweetie," Sabine encouraged. "We'll see you at home. And I think Adrien's waiting for you," she gestured towards the door behind her daughter.

Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Adrien watching patiently from a distance. He never had changed out of his clothes from the show, she noticed.

"I'll see you at home," she agreed.

Adrien started walking towards her when her parents left.

"Waiting for me?"

Adrien started to dig around in his coat pocket. "I wanted to congratulate you before everyone else started swarming you with theirs. I'm so happy for you, Marinette. This is just the start for you." Then he dug out a thin box, fairly long in length and not particularly wide. He handed it to her, then put his hands back into his pockets.

Marinette looked at the box, then glanced up at Adrien, then back down at the box again. She opened it slowly and gasped at what was inside.

A pair of shiny silver scissors, uniquely designed sat perfectly inside. The blades had such a delicate design, she had never seen a pair like it. Then she noticed something was engraved among the pattern. The letter 'M' was stood out in very elegant font.

"I know it's probably not much, but I wanted to give you something practical, something that you would use often in your designing, so I decided on this."

"It's wonderful, thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking, pulling him into a hug. Adrien was caught off guard, but quickly smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll use it everyday," she assured him as she let him go.

"Marinette!" they heard Luka calling her from the other side of the room. Nino and Alya were right behind him.

Marinette turned back to Adrien.

"Go," he encouraged, his smile remaining. Adrien watched her go to Luka and wrap her arms around him. Adrien turned away, feeling both quite happy, and also a bit strange, like something was wrong. He just wasn't sure what it was.

He went to the dessert table and ate more sweets than he knew he should, but he found that doing so made that weird feeling dull.

Adrien came home later that night, on time just like his father had asked. Gabriel waited for him.

"Did you have a good time?" Gabriel asked the second Adrien had shut the front door.

"I did, thank you for letting me go."

Gabriel nodded. "Go to bed early tonight," he said as his parting line and went up the stairs and out of sight.

Adrien grinned to himself as he happily made his way up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"I have to find out, Nooroo. I'm running out of opportunities and this is the best lead I've gotten at finding her," Gabriel stood in his lair glumly. "I just hope I'm wrong about her, too."

Nooroo floated wordlessly, his face scrunched up with worry.

"Dark wings, rise!" he shouted, letting the butterflies engulf him. He sent one out to find his latest victim. After a few minutes, he felt his victim was now under his control.

"Night Shade, I'm Hawk Moth," he introduced himself coolly. "I know you want to get revenge on the one who wronged you, but first I must ask you to do a favor for me and bring someone to me…." 

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr toujoursmiraculous**

 **Please favorite/follow and/or leave a review! Your comments make my day, and motivate me to write more. Even a short and simple comment is greatly appreciated. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had a wonderful day. She got to view her designs as they were displayed and shown off at a famous fashion show, thank her fashion idol for allowing her the opportunity, celebrate her success with all her friends and parents who brought an astounding cake that would rival her actual designs had it been made of clothing and not sugar, and of course, Marinette found out that Adrien genuinely enjoyed her company.

She had accepted that Adrien would most likely ever only be her friend, and appreciated the time she did get to spend with him. And she had been right in thinking she could speak to him like anyone else after getting a hold on her feelings and putting them away. Though Marinette knew she'd never be able to let him go completely, and knew she'd always love him, but being able to actually talk to him like a normal human being and really get to know him as a true friend was what she knew she needed, and what would be best for him as well.

However, that didn't take away the fact that she'd still sometimes lose herself in her thoughts of him, and tonight was certainly no exception.

The beaming young designer took the box that held Adrien's gift out from her pocket. She removed the lid and tucked the base of the box into it. Her fingers stroked the silver, following the indents of the one-of-a-kind pattern. Then she traced the fancy 'M' embedded among the design, letting out a light sigh.

"That is a beautiful gift," Tikki commented. "Very practical, too."

"Isn't it?" her eyes sparkled as she continued to admire her gift. "He must have put a lot of thought and effort into getting this."

"You're sure there's nothing between you two? I mean, you said it yourself, he put an awful lot of thought into that gift..."

Marinette patted Tikki affectionately on the head. "I know where you're going with this, Tikki, but you know he doesn't see me in that way. I'm better off getting myself out of that fantasy and accepting it."

"But Marinette, how do you know he doesn't? Have you asked him?"

Marinette's smile faded. "Well no, but -"

The little Kwami flew but a couple inches from her face. "Until you do, or he tells you to your face that he sees you as nothing more than a friend, how can you be sure?"

She glanced over to the side of her bed at the photos pinned to the wall that she kept of her friends. Her gaze focused on the picture of Adrien.

Marinette turned back to Tikki with a sad smile. "I can't be sure, you're right. And I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we're in a good place now. I don't want to risk messing that up," she took one last look at the pair of scissors, then put the lid back on the box. "I'm really tired, Tikki. Today was really draining. So I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight, see you in the morning," she nuzzled her Kwami a moment, then pulled the covers over her.

Tikki sat on Marinette's stomach, watching her fall asleep.

If only she could tell her all that she knew…. Marinette being her favorite Ladybug was not an exaggeration, nor her being polite. She truly meant it. Marinette was by far the most self-sacrificing charge she ever had the pleasure to work with, and the most kind. She deserved to finally be happy and get her way.

After wracking her little mind trying to figure out what the next step would be to try to bring Marinette and Adrien together, Tikki fell asleep.

Hawk Moth stood anxiously in his lair, tapping his staff against the floor. The rhythmic echo reverberated around the room, giving the poorly lit room an even more ominous feel.

"Night Shade, remember, you must not harm her," he warned again.

Night Shade gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you've only said it three times now. I'm not going to hurt the girl."

Hawk Moth's posture relaxed a bit. "Good. You know where to bring her?"  
"Yes, Hawk Moth," replied the akuma.

"Now go, and be quick," he commanded, watching buildings flash by in his victim's line of sight.

Silently, Night Shade landed on Marinette's balcony. In a flash, he was hovering over her, Tikki curled up asleep in clear view.

"So I was right…" Hawk Moth muttered. He had pictured this moment on so many occasions, more than he could ever count. He always loathed the girl that kept him from getting what he wanted. Even vowed to destroy her for standing in his way. But now that he knew who Ladybug really was, he knew what he had to do.

Tikki stirred, though there was no noise to cause her to wake. She opened them only to be greeted by glowing blue eyes. Tikki squeaked with fear, startling Marinette awake.

"Tikki!" Plagg burst out of his sleep, suddenly whizzing through the air.

"Plagg? What's wrong?" Adrien pushed himself out of his chair and onto his feet.

The cat Kwami whimpered and mumbled to himself a moment. "I - I don't know, but something's wrong with Tikki!"

Adrien looked very confused.

"Tikki is Ladybug's Kwami!" his eyes were wide, pleading with Adrien to hurry up and understand the gravity of the situation.

"...If Tikki's in trouble, then Ladybug must be, too! Plagg, we have to get to them. Do you know where they are?"

He shut his big eyes, his expression strained. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "Sugarcube…" he mumbled.

"That's okay, maybe we can find her if I transform. But don't worry, buddy, we will find them," Adrien assured him confidently, but his heart was pounding much too hard in his chest and his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Something must be seriously wrong for Plagg to be so freaked out, and for Ladybug to be in such danger...

"I hope _she's_ okay too, you know," he heard his Kwami say, realizing he had started to let his mind go down the dark path of worry and hopelessness.

Adrien gave a faint smile and nod. "Plagg, claws out!" he shouted, and within moments he was out the window, running around the rooftops of Paris, desperately waiting for something to come to him.

What to do, what to do… he thought desperately. Was she transformed? Somehow, he didn't believe she was.

He paced back and forth, becoming more anxious and desperate with each step. Chat Noir really didn't know what to do in dire situations where he was alone. Then a thought suddenly flickered in his mind. He wasn't really alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Marinette demanded. Everything was dark in the room she was currently kept hostage, except a single ray of moonlight cascaded above her head from a lone window, completely out of reach for the average person.

The akuma sunk back into the shadows. Marinette, with her hands bound behind her back, struggled to get to her feet. Tikki and her earrings were nowhere in sight.

"Relax Marinette," she heard Hawk Moth's voice say. "I didn't bring you here to harm you."

"No," she said. "You just brought me here to take my Miraculous from me. But I won't let you get away with it!"

Hawk Moth took several steps towards her in silence. The sound of his shoes echoing throughout the room. Then he stopped, lowering himself to her level. "I brought you here for two reasons. One of which is to show you why I'm doing all of this in the first place."

She turned her head away in disgust. "Nothing you can show me will change my perception of you. You terrorize an entire city. You use people when they're at their lowest point to _steal_. If you were truly a just person, Hawk Moth, you wouldn't resort to such tactics to accomplish your goal!"

"Not if there was another way," he breathed, pain rattling in his voice. He then got her on her feet. "Follow me."

Reluctantly, Marinette did as she was told. She had to admit, she was curious as to what Hawk Moth's motivation for it all was. Maybe she could use it to stop him somehow….

Hands still bound behind her back, she stumbled after Hawk Moth in the dark, the only light coming from small windows a couple dozen feet above her. The ground beneath her changed, it was no longer solid, but made of metal, as if she was suddenly on a walkway with nothing but air beneath it. At the end of the walkway was grass and trees? Then Hawk Moth clapped, the room suddenly becoming bright.

She looked up at Hawk Moth, feelings of anger, sadness, and pity coursing through her. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you have a lot to say to me, but my reason for everything I've done is here," he turned his head, instinctively, she followed his lead.

Marinette's eyes went wide, a gasp escaping her lips. Her feet inched her forward to get a closer look at the body that lay within the glass coffin.

The woman's face, her blond hair that curled and rest on her shoulder, was so familiar to her. She had seen this woman before.

It took a moment for it to click, the pictures of her were everywhere in the Agreste mansion.

Her eyes grew even wider, as she slowly turned to face Hawk Moth. "Mrs. Agreste?" she whispered. "So you're… you're…"

"Dark wings, fall," he commanded firmly. Gabriel Agreste now stood before her, and tiny little Nooroo floated beside him, looking concerned and anxious.

"No," she shook her head, taking a step back. "No, you can't be. I didn't want to think… and Adrien…I wanted so hard to believe..." she shook her head even more vigorously, her breathing picking up as her heart hammered in her chest.

"As you can see, the reason I started it all...is because of her."

Chat Noir was terrified out of his mind. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but despite the sound, he couldn't tell that his heart was still in his chest by the way he felt. He could feel himself begin to panic as he fought his own body to make it to Master Fu's. Every step he took, every movement he made, became harder and harder to do.

Once he arrived a few buildings away from his destination, he detransformed. Somehow in doing so, he felt even worse. Shaking, he walked into the shop and into the room Plagg had led him.

"Master…?" Adrien called.

The old man turned in his seat, he was enjoying a cup of tea.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" he set the cup down and got to his feet.  
"Something's wrong with Ladybug," Adrien burst out.

"What?" Master Fu's eyes went wide, then turned to Plagg immediately.

"I got a brief glimpse of what Tikki saw and felt. She was terrified and there was… a shadowy figure with glowing blue eyes hovering over her and Ladybug," Plagg shuddered. "I was asleep and woke up from the shock. After that, I lost the connection, so that's all I know."

"Hmm," he brushed through his beard as he thought. "Do you have your phone on you, Adrien?"

"Yes," he replied.

"I need you to check the news. See if there are any reports of akumas. I'm going to try to get a hold of Ladybug."

Adrien stared at the phone as Master Fu called Ladybug. After the second attempt, he noticed eyes on him.

"Normally I would never call, but it's an emergency. I'm sorry, Adrien," he said with a shake of his head. Adrien didn't understand what he was saying at first. Then way too late, he realized he must've thought it was because he wanted Ladybug's number. No, he was just hoping to hear that she answered his call and was home safe.

After several attempts of her phone ringing without answer, Master Fu sighed and hung up. Meanwhile, Adrien had found a small nugget of news.

"It's not much," he started, "but a woman reported that her husband has been akumatized, and two others have spotted him. They described him as some kind of shadow. He hasn't done anything to draw the attention of the city, and no reports of Ladybug either."

Master Fu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he thought. With a sigh, the Master opened them, looking suddenly weary and drained. "There's something Ladybug, no, that's not right. There's something _I_ haven't told you yet. But first, sit down and rest."

"Is this really the time, Master Fu? Ladybug's out there and she needs me!" he cried, taking a step back towards the door.

"I will be brief, but there's something you must hear first. Please sit."

Adrien did as he was told.

"Back when Hawk Moth had akumatized your father, remember that? Ladybug had concerns that your father was Hawk Moth. But because he had been akumatized, she had let go of that theory. I didn't want to think that he could be, for your sake, but I couldn't let it be. Hugely because of the grimoire he has in his possession."

"Grimoire? You mean the book my father had in his safe?"

"Yes. That book was lost a very long time ago, by me. Along with the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses. The fact that he has that book has been a concern of mine. He may have the Miraculouses as well."

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. "So you think my dad could be Hawk Moth…?"

Master Fu gave a nod.

"I don't…" he started before he gave up his sentence, letting out a exasperated huff instead.

"I know it's probably impossible to even consider this, I understand. But Adrien, he's the only suspect I have for Hawk Moth, and I'm most certain Hawk Moth's the one behind Ladybug's disappearance. It's up to you to decide how you want to proceed. However, I am here if you need me. If you happen to need one of your teammates to help you, I'll trust in you the Miraculous."

Adrien blinked. He was having trouble processing this, but at the same time, ever since Ladybug had suggested it, it had been a concern of his, even if only nagging in the back of his mind every once in awhile whenever he'd start to wonder who the man could be behind the mask.

At the moment, it didn't matter to him who Hawk Moth was. That could wait until later. Right now, his one and only priority was Ladybug and her safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel stood facing his wife, his hands together behind his back.

"Emilie and I went to Tibet on a trip together over a year ago. I had business to take care of, but a majority of the trip was to be spent just the two of us, exploring Tibet. We heard stories of an old temple, superheroes, and magic. We were intrigued, so we followed where the locals told us to go," he explained, sounding distant. "On our trek up the mountain, Emilie tripped over something, exposing part of the Peacock Miraculous. I uncovered the book and Moth Miraculous as well. We had heard stories of the very things we found and couldn't believe our luck. She thought the Peacock Miraculous was beautiful. Naturally, she picked it up, revealing a Kwami inside who thanked her for saving her, and told Emilie about her powers." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"My wife was always very adventurous. She couldn't pass up the opportunity, so she transformed. But we hadn't known that the Miraculous had been damaged, causing harm to her. We had simply thought she had fallen ill, but no matter what any doctor or healer did, nothing worked. Only when it was too late did I figure out the Miraculous caused her illness. She fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since. Adrien believes she simply disappeared when I came back from to Tibet alone, but I secretly brought her home and kept her here, hoping that somehow she'll wake up. I've tried everything I know, but I have no means to wake her up… except…"

Chat Noir was just a building away from his home when he stopped running. He stared at his darkened home, the only light emitting from it was the faint glow of light coming from his computer inside his room. The rest of the house was cold and uninviting.

He didn't know what to do or how he should go about this. Usually it was Ladybug that made all the plans. Chat Noir worried he was running out of time as he stood there, thinking of his next move. All he knew was if his father was in fact Hawk Moth, and he did have her and her Miraculous, he'd probably be walking into a trap. But he couldn't just let her stay there and walk away. The only thing he was sure of was that he must not let Hawk Moth get his hands on his Miraculous.

Chat Noir landed in his yard, below his bedroom windows. He had noticed his father spent a lot of time out in the garden. Adrien always thought that it was simply to admire the statue of his mother, but now he wasn't so sure that was the only reason.

He walked around, examining the the plants and knick knacks for anything unusual before he'd sneak inside.

Just when he was about to give up and brace himself to inevitably face his father, he heard something.

Voices. Barely audible, even with his heightened hearing, were coming from what he thought was a grate to his left. Chat got closer, pressing his ear to the grate.

"I did this for my son, you understand," he heard his father say, rather defensive, too.

"Your son…," she scoffed. "If Adrien knew that you were the man behind all the attacks, that put him in danger so many times, I don't think he'd be okay with you using him to justify your actions," Chat recognized her tone immediately. She was livid.

A slight sigh of relief escaped him, but only just. She was still trapped, and by his father of all people. Suddenly he wasn't sure if she'd be safe with him. He wouldn't actually harm her, he'd like to think. But even so, if she didn't have her Miraculous, that was reason in itself to rescue her.

"He misses his mother. I will do anything to bring her back to fill our home with joy and laughter again."

"He also misses his father!" she cut in. "It's hard enough for him that he lost his mother, but ever since she's been gone, he doesn't feel like he has a father, either. He dreads having to be home. All he wanted was some of your attention, but you've been too busy attacking Paris to give it to him. That is not the way to bring her back! There's always another way."

Chat didn't know Ladybug knew him that well. He wracked his brain, trying to remember when he ever told Ladybug anything about his personal life. Maybe a small comment here or there, but nothing about his mother or father specifically, he was sure of that. As Adrien, he barely said anything, too. Something about her understanding him, caring so much about him, made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I have already tried _everything_ I know of, using the Miraculous to change the past is the only way! Don't you want to see Adrien happy?" his voice was pleading, desperate.

"Of course I want him to be happy, but this isn't the way to do it! There are serious consequences to using the Miraculous to make a wish," she warned. "And you'd have no idea what those consequences could be until it's too late."

"I have nothing to lose," he replied calmly.

She sniffled. "What if the cost is Adrien?"

"That wouldn't happen," Gabriel answered confidently. "Where is Chat Noir?"

"I don't know."

He heard a cold chuckle come from his father. "You expect me to believe that you don't know where he is?"

"I don't know," she repeated firmly.

Chat Noir busted through what was actually a small window. He dropped his staff down, surprised by how far down it went.

Gabriel sighed. "I was hoping you'd comply, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I enjoyed working with you and I think you have such talent..."

Chat Noir slid down and landed on the ground with a thud. "Looking for me?" he asked. Instead of his usual, playfully mocking tone, he was serious and glacial. He turned around, expecting to see Ladybug standing there. But instead, he saw Marinette, hands bound and on the ground.

Something in him clicked, or snapped. He wasn't sure which. This wasn't just Ladybug anymore. This was Marinette in danger. She had no Miraculous, and was up against the man behind Hawk Moth's mask, and whatever or _whoever_ else he had to dish out.

Slowly, he glanced up and met his father's cold blue eyes. "So it's you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Chat Noir. I wasn't expecting you to drop in," Gabriel smiled crookedly, looking partially deranged. "Though I can't say I'm surprised, considering my guest."

"Let her go," Chat Noir warned, his voice low.

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh, I will. Once you've given me your Miraculous and I've made my wish."

Chat took a glance behind him. Marinette was looking up, her eyes pleading. _Don't do it._ He could imagine her saying. _Don't worry about me._

He turned his attention back to his father. "In your dreams."

"I guess you want to do this the hard way. That's fine with me. Nooroo, dark wings, rise!" Gabriel called on his transformation. Chat Noir cringed when he saw Hawk Moth take his father's place. Knowing it was one thing, witnessing it for himself was another.

Haw Moth's victim, cowering behind a beam as he witnessed their encounter, was then sent the akuma Gabriel had stored in his staff to akumatize him the first time arouns. Night Shade eerily appeared by Hawk Moth's side, as if out of thin air.

"Take care of the cat for me," he ordered. "Once you're done, put him over there next to the girl and bring me his Miraculous."

Night Shade let out a haunting chuckle, then his shadowy figure lunged at Chat Noir.

Marinette watched him fight, feeling completely helpless. Powers or not, she wasn't going to be able to do anything until she freed herself from the ropes that were digging into her skin. She squirmed, trying to move her hands in front of her as much as possible so she could see to untie them, but it wasn't enough. Taking a break, Marinette turned back to her Kitty, making sure he was holding up alright.

Watching their fight, she had observed Night Shade. She noticed something that glowed the same color blue as his eyes before he would disappear and pop up behind Chat. Marinette realized it must be a pin, or something like it, that was holding the akuma.

"Chat Noir, the pin, it glows whenever he's about to strike!" she hollered.

He instinctively took a step back, observing the akuma in front of him. He watched it glow blue, and spun around, facing the akuma head-on. Chat threw the akuma backwards with his staff, pushing him to the other side of the room.

His next move was rushing to Marinette's side. "Your Miraculous…?" he whispered.

"He has it," she murmured, her eyes full of tears.

Chat was breathing heavily, partially from his fight. The other part was out of seething anger. "Let me get you out of here first, then I'll make sure to get it back for you."

"Chat -" she began to protest, but he shook his head. "I know you're plenty capable, Marinette, but for my peace of mind, I need to know that you're safe." He picked her up, ready to take her out of the room, but when he turned around, he came to a stop.

"I don't think so, cat," Hawk Moth bellowed, yanking Marinette away from him and setting her on the ground. "I may have her Miraculous, but that doesn't mean she's not still of use. She's Ladybug, after all."

Marinette turned her head angrily as she stood against the wall, her arms crossed.

Chat Noir huffed, pushing Hawk Moth away from him. He stood there, appearing to be in thought, then without a word, he slipped back out of the room.

"Chat!" Marinette called.

Hawk Moth let out a deep chuckle. "Don't worry, he'll be back. As long as I have you, he won't give up trying to rescue you."

She bit her lip nervously, as she knew he was right.

Adrien ran into his home, his Kwami close behind, nibbling on a piece of cheese.  
"We're going to have to split up," he stated.

Plagg looked a bit panicked. "What do you mean split up? What if you have to transform? I can't leave you alone!"

"Yes, you can," Adrien panted. "I have a plan, but it'll only work if you find Ladybug's Miraculous, and I rescue Marinette. Hawk Moth won't be expecting me to find my way down there, so if he does catch me, I'll be able to talk my way out. He also won't be expecting a Kwami to go and snatch back the Miraculous, either. Plus, you can kind of sense Tikki, right? Only you can do it, Plagg."

"But-!" he started to voice his objection, but Adrien shook his head.

"We can't let my father get his hands on the Miraculous. We have to stop him."

Plagg gave his charge one last look. "Be careful, Adrien," he said before disappearing through the walls.

"You too, buddy," muttered Adrien under his breath.

He closed his eyes, picturing where the underground room would be located under his house, and the most probably entry point from inside. Secret doors, there had to be secret doors to rooms he never knew about. _Think, think, think!_ He urged himself.

The passageway was right outside his windows, so the room below his…

He rushed through the door, leading him into one of his father's private rooms. He didn't know what to look for, but he didn't have time to lose. He picked up everything in sight, moved his hands around the walls, hoping for something. But he came up empty.

Adrien looked the room over thoroughly again, when it occurred to him. The only thing he had yet to examine or move, was the painting on the wall.

He felt around the surface of the painting and noticed part of it bumped up. He pressed it, revealing a secret door on the wall next to the painting. He sighed with relief, and followed the stairs down into the dark tunnel. When he reached the bottom of the steps, the door silently opened, revealing the room Hawk Moth was holding Marinette. Neither of them had noticed his entrance.

Adrien tiptoed, hiding behind beams and plants, anything that would conceal himself on the way to Marinette.

"Maybe I overestimated him," he heard Hawk Moth say. "No matter. I have other ways to get my hands on his Miraculous."

Adrien had to bite his tongue to keep himself from retorting as he inched closer to Marinette.

"You won't succeed," she said casually. "You got ahold of my Miraculous, only because I let myself trust you because of Adrien. I convinced myself that you couldn't be Hawk Moth. But that's not going to work with Chat Noir."

"Do you know all of the times I almost got Chat Noir's ring?"

She smirked. "But you never did."

"Only because you came in and saved him! You're not a factor this time. And I _will_ get his Miraculous!"

Marinette yawned dramatically and rolled her eyes.

Adrien was close enough to Marinette that he visually tried to get her attention by waving his hands dramatically. It took a minute, but her eyes finally drifted in his direction. Her bluebell eyes grew wide when she saw him, and he motioned for her to keep quiet.

Oh no, she thought to herself. She didn't want Adrien involved in this mess. He didn't know about his mother, and who knows if he'd end up getting hurt, despite Hawk Moth being his father.

He motioned for her to come to him, then she glanced at Hawk Moth who was momentarily too busy talking to his sleeping wife to notice.

Adrien listened in on the one-sided conversation while he watched Marinette slowly make her way towards him, Hawk Moth's words confusing him. Didn't his mother disappear?

She managed successfully to reach Adrien, and he wasted no time to untie her hands.

That's when they noticed Hawk Moth had stopped talking, quite abruptly.  
"Where do you two think you're going?" he bellowed. "Come over here, both of you," ordered Hawk Moth..

Adrien motioned for Marinette to put her hands behind her back again. Once she did, he grabbed her arm gently, and led her to face his father.

"What are you doing down here, Adrien?"

Adrien took a step defensively in front of Marinette. "What are you doing being Hawk Moth?"

"Believe it or not, I'm doing this for you. For our family, son. To bring your mother back into our lives. Look, she's right here," he gestured to her glass-cased coffin. Adrien was suddenly overwhelmed as he took several steps towards her. "M-Mom…? What- what's wrong with her?"

"She's asleep, son. An enchanted sleep and no matter what I've tried, I can't wake her up," he explained. "That's why I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. With them, I can make a wish to undo this. That's why I've been fighting them, why I've worked so hard to get their jewels."

A pained look crossed Adrien's face. "Do you have any idea the damage you've done? Do you know what Hawk Moth has put me through personally? I love and miss Mom more than _anything_ , but I don't want her to wake up like this. Mom certainly wouldn't, either."

"Then you must not love her enough!" he raised his voice angrily, desperately, clutching his staff in his hand. "You're just too young to understand love. When you love someone, you'll risk anything, put everything on the line for them. No matter the cost!"

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was glancing off to the side, a sad look on her face.

He loved her, he knew that much was true. He would sacrifice his own life for her, even before he found out Marinette is Ladybug, he'd do so without a second thought. He'd fight for her until he physically couldn't anymore. If ever put into the situation, would he too do something like his father's doing to bring her back? Adrien liked to think he wouldn't. Knowing Marinette, knowing Ladybug, she'd never be happy if her being brought back meant hurting other people. He would never give up on bringing her back, but he wouldn't put other people in danger to do so. There was always another way.

"No, Father," he said. "That's what _you_ would do. I would never willingly become a villain, hurt other people, and make the girl I love disappointed with me, just to bring her back. You said you've tried everything else, but I don't believe that's possible."

Hawk Moth's face twisted up in anger. "You dare doubt me?"

Adrien stood tall. He tried his best to remain unemotional. All of his years of staying in the house, of having to refrain from speaking his mind, made it quite doable to stand up to his villain of a father. "I don't doubt it. I know it's not possible."

"What makes you so sure?" Hawk Moth asked, not taking anything he was saying seriously.

"You've forgotten the basic way to free someone from an enchanted sleep. With a _kiss_."


End file.
